Ultimatum
by Hope to dream
Summary: Akira didn't believe she was anything extraordinary...until she is cornered by Team Hebi during an escort mission. And her only options: join them, or die. SuigetsuXOc
1. Chapter 1

a/n: this was an idea in my head that just wouldn't go away. let me know what you think alright? no holding back!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, just my oc and original plot.

hope you like it (;

* * *

I wasn't anything remarkable.

In fact, I was so _un_remarkable that half the time my own team forgot I even existed. I was just the random, faceless kunoichi lurking in the background of the two most advanced ninjas of my academy class. Rin and Satoshi had always been beyond perfect in everything they did and sensei, predictably, favored them over me. I didn't resent him for it however, it was only natural after all.

I was average. They were special. That's all there was to it.

And I was content with being my invisible, average self, happily taking up mundane tasks on missions like cooking dinner and setting up camp. Rin and Satoshi were always too busy sparring or learning new techniques from sensei to help, but I didn't mind. I actually found cooking quite relaxing.

And as fate would have it, it would be while I was doing such an unimpressive chore that my ordinary life as I knew it was shattered to pieces, and rearranged into something so _extraordinary_ it's a wonder I managed to endure it at all.

* * *

It all started with a simple, C-ranked mission. We were to escort a woodsman named Daichi back to his cottage in the middle of the forest near the Grass country. The man was frail, and fairly old, so it was understandable why he hired some assistance, yet Rin and Satoshi didn't seem to share the same sentiment.

"What a waste of time," I heard Satoshi hiss angrily beneath his breath. He flicked some blond hair from his eye irritably as he walked alongside Rin, who was slightly crouched to better hear his shorter teammate.

"Couldn't some _weaker_ squad escort him? We're too advanced for this shit."

Rin nodded in agreement, dark eyes michievious as he whispered back,

"Yeah, though we have a weakling of our own..." he trailed off meaningfully and both teens cut their eyes at me in what they thought were covert glances. I ignored them as usual, pretending to be deeply engrossed in the scenery. They were right after all. I _was_ the weakest on the team, and there was no point in starting an argument over it.

"We'll be setting up camp here guys," sensei called from up ahead. He was engaged in deep conversation with or charge, laughing theatrically at something the old man said while waving his arms in wild gestures. Sensei was always known for his over-the-top personality, and was promptly ignored by Rin, Satoshi, and I who were used to his antics by now.

It was always a wonder to me how a man so noisy could become an elite ninja.

"Finally!" Satoshi proclaimed, dumping his belongings where he stood. Rin did the same, arching his arms high above his head and stretching in much the same manner a cat would. I found it highly appropiate, considering his rather feline-like appearance.

"Aye let's take a bathroom break yeah?" Rin asked his blond counterpart, who giggled before meeting my eyes, his expression expectant.

"You don't mind taking care of camp while we're gone right Akira?"

I shrugged.

I wasn't like I had a choice. They would go whether I agreed or not. They _always_ did. Besides, I didn't want sensei mad at me if dinner wasn't prepared on time.

"Sweet," he chirped and without a backwards glance the two shot off into the woods, no doubt planning on goofing around and experimenting with jutsus rather than relieving themselves like they claimed.

I exhaled, resigned to yet another mission where I was chef and headed off in the opposite direction in search of firewood. When I returned sensei and the Daichi had their clothes bundled under one arm, and a towl under the other as they chatted animately. They silenced upon seeing me emerge from the foilage, trading glances.

_And...here it comes._

"Akira we're going to take a quick bath," sensei informed me, though his eyes never met mine, "You should be be fine at camp alone until we return. And if if you sense anyone approaching, just use your jutsu alright?"

I resisted the urge to frown.

Ah. Yes. My _jutsu_. If I remembered correctly Rin and Satoshi had dubbed it the "coward's jutsu" while he sat back and laughed as they mocked my blood limit. It had stung a bit at first, but like everthing else with this team I soon developed a thick skin and learned to ignore their barbs, though I didn't use my ability nearly as often.

"Yes sensei," I answered obediently and the lanky many grinned, not sparing me another look as he and Daichi disappeared.

Sigh.

I was alone. _Again_.

I knew I really should be bothered by the way my teammates treated me, but I couldn't really find it in myself to care. I was far too used to being treated as a doormat to stand up for myself now. Plus, they would undoubtingly kick my ass in a fight, so I was stuck.

I began to hum, something I always did while cooking, and soon found myself lost in the the enjoyment of culinary art. I chopped the vegetables expertly, seasoned the meat just right, and flavored the broth like a pro. Soon the aroma of sweet smelling stew was filling my notrils, and I resisted the urge to dig in without everyone.

Damn me and my manners.

It was while I was waiting that I first sensed them. There were four, three of them containing a chakra signiture with so much power I could feel it weighing me down even from this distance. I knew they were aware of me, for they changed course abruptly, and I swore when I realized they were heading right for our camp.

_Shit!_

I probed around, feeling for any sign of my teammates, but they were too far away to be of much help.

I could feel myself begin to panic, grasping at the front of my collared shirt as they drew closer and closer. I'd never been in a position like this before, it was always sensei, Rin, or Satoshi doing all the fighting while I watched, kunai ready in case they needed assistance.

They never did.

My whole body was trembling, eyes filling with unshed tears of dread. I hardly stood a chance against one of them, but _four_? And they were so powerful.

_I would die here_.

The last thought struck me deep, and I struggled to maintain my head. No, I wasn't through yet. I still had one thing up my sleeve. Preforming the appropiate seals, I began _that_ jutsu. The one my team considered me a coward for having. The one I'd tossed aside so I wouldn't be ridiculed.

I could feel myself disintegrating, inch by inch and dissolving and becoming one with my surroundings. I hadn't used it in a while so it was a bit taxing on my chakra, but I managed to complete it just before the first one landed in the center of our camp. He was stunningly attractive, probably the most attractive man I'd ever seen, with pale skin and spikey hair the color of ink. His eyes were crimson red, and I flinched when they looked directly at me, before shifting around in confusion.

I exhaled in relief.

_It worked_.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

I perked slightly. Sasuke? Why did that name seem so familiar?

A man with hair the color of snow materialized beside him, along with a red-haired female, and a hulking male. 'Sasuke' was frowning to himself, eyes still darting around as if expecting someone to leap out at him.

"No one's here," he murmured, and the white-haired man frowned, whirling on the red-read.

"But you felt a chakra signiture here, didn't you Karin?"

Karin scowled, adjusting her glasses in a superior manner.

"Of course I did you idiot!" she growled, before turning doe-like amber eyes to Sasuke, "I would _never_ lie to Sasuke-kun!"

I cringed at her high-pitched declaration. She was a _fangirl_.

Sasuke merely grunted in response, still scanning the area and Karin visibly wilted while white-hair snickered, expertly evading the punch she aimed for his head.

"Shut up you lab-rat _freak_!" she snarled, vein protruding unattractively from her forehead as she continued to swipe at him. He avoided her hands with ease, sneering at her useless attempts which only served to make her _angrier_.

She chased him around the campsite, screeching like a dying cat. I covered my ears at the unpleasant sound, noting that Sasuke and the other man had migrated to the opposite end of the camp, almost near the tree line. I followed their lead, crawling up beside them and remaining undetected because of my jutsu.

"They couldn't have gone far," the large man was saying, staring intently at _my_ stew, "The soups still brewing."

Sasuke nodded at him, directing his gaze to the kunoichi who instantly ceased her assault on her companion to primp when she realized his eyes were on her. White hair rolled his eyes at the display, and I had trouble muffling my snort.

_Someone's desperate_.

"Karin," he addressed, and said girl snapped to attention, "What are the nearest signitures to this camp?"

"There are two three miles north and another two one and a half miles east," she reported confidently and I was staggered at her accuaracy.

_It must be her specialty_.

Suddenly, I was _really_ happy I knew this jutsu.

"Well, then we'll wait for them to return, " Sasuke decided and I could feel my blood freeze. Wait? For how long?

On average it took my teammates nearly an hour to return, and I wasn't sure if I could hold the jutsu for that long. Even now, I could feel my chakra depleting at a rapid pace, and I was straining to keep it going.

Damn. If they didn't leave soon, I was screwed.

"Fine by _me_," white hair drawled and it seemed as if the next few seconds were playing in slow motion. One moment I was struggling to maintain the jutsu and the next his ass was on my face. I made and unintelligible noise, and when there was a collective intake of breah, I knew everyone could see me.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, shooting to his feet. His hand was reaching for the gigantic sword strapped on his back as he whirled to face me. Wide eyes met mine, and for a instant all I could focus on was what a beautiful color his were. They were like violet gems.

_How pretty_.

A cold pressure to my throat shook my out of my daze and I yelped when I saw Sasuke looming over me, expression fierce at he held a kunai to my jugular.

"Who are you?" he demanded in a sinister tone, but I could only gape at him in terror.

I am _so_ dead.

* * *

a/n: next chapter is the ultimatum

So...was it good? Bad?

And what about Akira? was she believable?

Let me know in your review!

~Hope to dream


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Wow, three reviews? I honestly thought I wouldn't recieve any lol

Thanks guys, now on to chapter two! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, just my oc and original plot.

* * *

I've heard stories of some shinobi's killer intent being so powerful it's bone-chilling, but this was just ridiculous. I could actually feel my bones trembling, growing numb with fear as the little commas in his crimson eyes began to spin like a windmill. Everything was fading out of focus, and I gasped as a sudden pain erupted in my chest.

_This was it_.

"Wait."

The spinning ceased, and I was startled to realized I had collasped. I brought a shaky hand to my head, breathing sporatic. What the hell was _that_?

Sasuke's back was to me, but I could still read the adjitation in his tense form clear as day as he practically snarled at the white-haired one,

"Is there something you wish to say Suigetsu?"

I averted my gaze to the white-haired ninja and was startled to see him already watching me, an unreadable look on his face. Now that I was actually observing him, I realized he was actually quite handsome, though a bit on the eccentric side with his frosty hair and strange eyes. He didn't have the classical good looks Sasuke possessed, but was atractive in his own right. Plus, he had nice arms.

I felt my cheeks warm when his brows rose in question, training my eyes elsewhere.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_

What the hell do you thing you're doing, admiring an enemy like that?

I was such an idiot!

"Sasuke," he was saying, purple eyes never leaving me. I fidgeted under the attention, "We can make good use of her."

What?

"Psh. As if," Karin scoffed, flouncing up beside him. She gave me an obvious once-over before wrinkling her nose in disdain.

"She's not so great," she concluded, adjusting her glasses, "Just another pathetic kunoichi not worth a damn."

I found myself scowling at her blunt dimissal. Yeah, I knew I wasn't much, but I wasn't _that_ bad to warrant such treatment. I opened my mouth to give her a piece of my mind, figuring if I was going to die anyway I might as well tell her off, but was beat to the punch-line.

"Shut up Karin," Suigetsu quipped, seeming irritated, "You're just afraid Sasuke might find her more useful than you are."

The redhead was fuming, face nearly the shade of her hair as she jerked an incredilous finger in my direction.

"That _thing_?" she hissed, and my frown deepened, "How could Sasuke-kun ever find such a pathetic girl useful?"

_Okay, this chick is seriously looking for an ass-whoopin_.

"Because," Suigetsu barked, "She can give Sasuke the ultimate advantage in finding Itachi: undetection."

I flinched at the name.

_Itachi?_

But wasn't he apart of that rouge criminal organization? Why would anyone willingly want to find a man so dangerous?

"Suigetsu has a point," the large man interjected. His golden eyes were watching me thoughtfully, and I felt slightly uneasy under his scrutinizing gaze, "She managed to conceal herself until Suigetsu sat on her and broke the jutsu. If we can somehow expand her abilities to hide not only herself, but us as well the results would be quite benifitcial."

Sasuke seemed to be considering the idea, his eyes slowly sliding to connect with mine. I wanted desperately to look away, do _anything_ but meet those deadly orbs, but it like I was trapped, physically incapable of tearing my eyes away. I had no idea what he was searching for, but he seemed to find it, giving a curt nod to the large man and murmuring,

"What's your name girl?"

My throat chose that moment to close, and I could only stare stupidly back at him.

"This is such a waste of time," Karin huffed, and I felt my blood boiling.

Was she always so..._annoying_?

I was used to people saying such things about me, my teamates in particular, but somehow this Karin girl irked me like no other, and I had snapped at her before I could even comprehend I had opened my mouth.

"My name is Akira Tsuuki," I bit, glaring in her direction, "And I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from acting like a total _bitch_."

Amber eyes widened, and she could only sputter unintelligibly while Suigetsu howled out a laugh, the large man concealing his smile behind his hand. Glowering at her conpanion, she rounded on Sasuke with hopeful eyes, whining,

"Sasuke-kun! You're not going to let her talk to me like that are you?"

He acted as if he hadn't heard her and she wilted, turning her back to the group and stalking off towards the trees to sulk.

"Wow!" Suigetsu hooted, clutching his quivering stomach. He grinned at me, flashing a pair of sharp canines, proclaiming, "Traveling with you is going to be fun, I know it."

I blushed at his words, only to pale as the implications set in.

_Travel with them? Since when!_

_"_I think you have the wrong idea,"I told him, "Because I am _not_ traveling with you guys."

I attempted to back away, but was halted by the large man's hand curling around my bicep. He smiled at me, but it did nothing to confort my nerves. I was surrounded in the matter of seconds, caged in by three powerful males.

_What the hell was going on?_

A kunai found it's way back to my throat, and I met Sasuke's eyes warily.

"I'm afraid," he murmured apathetically, "That you don't have an option: join us, or die."

Well, what could I say to that?

* * *

a/n: short? I know, but I have somewhere to be and I wanted to give you guys a quick update before I go.

Thanks for reading, and remember to review!

~Hope to dream


End file.
